bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The BCC Zombie RP.
The BCC Zombie RP is a RPG that the BCC members had. It includes the Writers in an apocalyptic scenario of survival. Chapter 1 The scene begins with the normal schedule of the BCC, working their offices in their large skyscraper base. LQ, Malurus, and SW are working on their normal projects, wondering where the others were and why they were skipping on work. LQ is watching the news, Malurus is drinking an unknown substance and is trying to think of a story to write (he dismisses an idea about zombies, as it was too stereotypical), and SW simply wants to get something out of the vending machine. LQ notes that their favorite coffee product, Mr. Bean, had been recalled, and the news discussed how Mr. Bean coffee was giving some sort of infectious parasite to people. SW opens the window for some fresh air. As SW prepares to receive some Red Bull from the vending machine, a zombie cat attacks him, which he manages to fend off and crush by tipping over the vending machine on it after throwing it off himself. LQ and Mal investigate, then LQ commands for work to continue. SW shuts the window, only to catch a glimpse of a large crowd of what is described to be "either fans or homeless people". Mal notes how homeless people can try and to store themselves in bathrooms, and LQ grabs his tazar, while Mal mentions his concealed pistol. SW tries to clean the smashed cat, to reveal a putrid smell and a tough mess on the carpet. SW opens a window to get the smell out, and throws the crushed cat towards the homeless people, who readily consume it. Unaware of where they lived, SW said they were in Chicago, and Mal comments how the teleportations can lead them to strange places. They continue with their trivial daily work, finding a tuba and discussing their next building teleport location. However, soon a tremor comes, and the homeless people are seen trying to climb each other into the building. Mal nervously fingers his pistol, and comments Chicago is the largest Mr. Bean consumer in the world. The power goes out, and is assumed to be because of an unpaid electrical bill. SW breaks the glass to a fire escape hatchet, and LQ notes this is something SW does frequently. Mal then notes how all of their security systems and locks were electrical. All of them decide to leave in fear of the homeless people. However, the homeless people then bust in through the doors, and SW drops a lighter onto the floor causing the building to catch fire as SW hacks at homeless people with a hatchet. Mal passes out from drinking too much of whatever was in his cup, and LQ tells SW they need to get Mal to safety. Being rich, the BCC Building had a fire pole in which LQ grabbed Mal and dragged him down. They throw Mal into the trunk of a van, and try getting it started. Meanwhile, the fire intensified and blew up the BCC's office. Mal regains consciousness as they start to drive, knowing that he was in the trunk of a car and he must have been kidnapped again. Mal then hears SW's music, then yells and wonders what happened and why he was in the trunk. Buildings continue to explode, and the news is turned on as Mal continues to scream as SW explains homeless people wanted to eat them. However, LQ calmly states how it's a minivan and you can jump over the seats, which manages to calm down Mal enough to the point where he does so. The news reports "San Francago" erupted in violence from homeless people. Mal wonders if "San Francago" is a city on an alternate earth they accidentally traveled to, and alternate dimension, or was just some city built while they were adventuring in another realm. They decide to go to Walmart for supplies, as Mal takes a nap. LQ and SW start going up the parking lot, and when Mal wakes up, he finds that Leo was sleeping in the vehicle as well, unaware of where he was. Leo then fell back to sleep. Chapter 2 Mal catches up with SW and LQ in the long parkinglot, as Keplers is seen sitting and pondering things, when SW charges to attack Kep while Mal shouts he shouldn't, alerting the two of his consciousness. SW had no weapon, so he ceased attack. LQ thinks he looks homeless and shoots him with his stapler gun. Kep shouts that people shouldn't shoot people in the parking lot, as LQ and SW harass him. They claim he's homeless because they fired him for not showing up at work that morning. Kep draws a knife, and LQ calls the cops, even though they were about to go in to the abandoned Walmart to take just about anything and everything. Cops show up, and LQ and SW run into Walmart to steal stuff regardless. Mal shrugs and follows his co-workers nonchalantly. Kep shoots the cops with an assault rifle, who become homeless due to the infections of open wounds. LQ scrambles for food, SW grabs a crowbar, and Mal grabs a rifle. Kep goes to the Walmart, grabs some BIONICLE, while SW grabs NyQuill and Mal grabs a meal. The homeless cops start streaming in, and everyone makes for the van, LQ coming first and then going out cold. SW dumps his drugs and LQ's poptarts onto Leo's limp body, and SW opens the door in an offer to save Kep. Kep accepts... After smacking his gun into Orion's head. Mal shoots Kep with his newly-acquired rifle in the leg in attempts to calm him down a bit. It was effective, after Mal proved his point that economy was collapsing and he didn't want his friends and himself getting shot. Kep then passed out. LQ wakes up to find out no one is driving them, and Mal steps up to the wheel, running over the homeless cops. As he does so, SW drinks some NyQuill, and becomes completely disillusioned. He jumps out the car and uses his crowbar against the homeless, running into Denny's. Mal crashes through the door, but SW goes out the back exit. He goes to Baskin Robins, and Mal crashes through the back wall and into the front of Baskin Robins, commenting how durable the van is. Leo wakes up, and then passes out again. SW becomes so delusional he believes he blew himself up and everyone else in a propane explosion. LQ wakes up, as does SW. LQ then smacks SW and brings him into the van, and Mal hits the gas. LQ continues to hit SW again and then with a shovel, and then there was discussion on where the new office should be established. Mal suggests suburban, and they were about to go there until SW revealed his jaw was swollen, where they then went to a hospital. Due to the dimension's time, they were able to arrive quickly. Getting him into an operating room, there was no doctors around, prompting Mal who had only ever done a simulator which his patients were always badly mutilated or deceased. He decided since the only surgery he practiced was a heart transplant, he should do such, even though the problem was SW's jaw. Noticing this would be disastrous, SW tried escaping, only to be strapped down. Mal calls LQ his nurse, but being LQ doesn't believe in male nurses, he says he's not a woman, and the image of LQ as a woman is forever emblazon in SW's memory as he is then stabbed in the foot with a fork and sedated. SW kicks Mal until Mal stabs him with a scalpel. The heart transplant is ready, the only component missing is a heart. Doctor YJF claims he wants help, but his sudden appearance and ugly appearance frightens Mal, who shoots him in the heart, rendering it useless. Then SW finds out that he just passed out in that moment and the transplant was complete, and he needed to be stitched up again. Where the heart had come from is unknown. SW let himself bleed, saying he did not need any. Leo woke up, who was in Mal's doctor's kit in case they needed another heart. Leo acts aggressively, but is hit over the head with LQ's shovel. SW tries siding with Leo, as he at that point was obsessed with violence against his surgeon. SW then had a violent dream against LQ due to bloodloss, but then was jerked out from it as LQ found a RV for which the group could travel. SW then suggests another car, which LQ blows up. As they get in the RV and Mal takes the wheel, SW suggests finding Vin Diesel, but it is revealed he was killed by Obama, who lost the election to Chuck Norris (why the economy is collapsing under him, who knows). SW falls asleep on their road trip as they try to set up a "on the road" type business, and LQ tries to pump the blood-depraved SW with blood, but being there was none, he dumped Dr. Pepper into SW and sewed him back up. After that, LQ noted that Kep was missing, and Mal remembered they left him bleeding in their old van unconscious. But they were crossing the Mexican boarder, where shots from the homeless people started to hit their RV. Mal then turned around to go the other way from the Mexican boarder. Mal claims he has to go in the back of the RV, stepping away from the wheel while homeless people continued firing from the Mexican boarder. LQ grabs the wheel to save them from the homeless Mexicans. Leo takes a shotgun and blasts the homeless people. SW wakes up and starts talking about Trump for whatever reason, shooting Mexicans. After that, they decided to go to Canada, where no homeless people were because it was so cold. They lost the homeless people, and LQ saw Ford was on TV. However, Leo shot SW, and Mal reemerged, thereby making whatever point of that meaningless. However, Mal noticed LQ was no longer at the wheel, and rushed towards it, setting their destination to Canada. This was their newest get-rich-quick scheme, as the streets in Canada are paved in gold. Upon arrival, however, LQ noted that "this sucks". There was no gold in sight, and Mal suggested it was buried under all the snow. They threw a shovel at Leo so he could dig, but instead it hit his head rendering him useless for a bit. Assuming he was no longer with them, Mal was assigned to dig, as all he was doing was cuddling with his gun and making puns. After only one scoop of snow, Leo was reassigned the work, as he woke up. Mal then mentioned again how they left Kep in that old van, and how they should recover him, as they were all tired of the cold and no gold was found. They then started driving back to the old van. Trivia Chris was in the original chapter one, but being he was not in chapter two and his appearance was minor in the first chapter, him being there is non-canon. The term "homeless people" was first stated by SW, and the word "zombie" is excluded because they don't precisely know that it's a zombie infection, and in fact just think the economy's so bad that everyone is becoming homeless with the exception of themselves, the rich upper class. Mal refers he did a surgeon simulator once: This is reference to Mal playing a game called "Surgeon Simulator 2013" and constantly sharing his operating experiences with the BCC. Leo hardly stays awake. LQ says "Well, this sucks" after standing out in Canada for a bit. This is referring to "Hafu Goes to Canada", a video LQ made.